A Day With Lemonade
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: <html><head></head>Nothing beats the heat of the day like a glass of ice cold of lemonade! Served with a side of lemons wink wink. Things just got even hotter! ZoroXLuffy hard yaoi, or at least an attempt at it.  Don't like don't read.</html>


**This is my first attempt at a yaoi so I hope it doesn't suck. R and R.**

* * *

><p>A Day With Lemonade<p>

Ever had one of those days when you just can't escape the temperature? Yeah that was today. The sun was beating down mercilessly and the heat was unbearable. Everyone had their own way of beating the heat; but Sanji could see no better way than an ice cold glass of lemonade. He had just prepared a batch and was passing it out to his crew mates. Everyone had one except for one person. That person was the green haired idiot that Sanji couldn't find right now. He must have found a new place to nap where he wouldn't be disturbed. Well Sanji had better things to do that didn't involve searching for shitty marimos. Rather it involved making sure that his ladies were comfortable in this heat. Turning around he conveniently spotted his idiot captain sitting behind him.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji called gaining the attention of the boy. "Take this to Zoro for me would ya?"

"Kay." Luffy said before running off.

_There problem solved. _Sanji thought to himself satisfied. Besides Luffy was the only one on the ship that could find Zoro anyway.

"Zoro!"

Zoro's eyes opened slowly when he heard his name being called. At first he felt annoyed at being woken up, but his annoyance melted away when Luffy's face came into view. Zoro had been hiding under his bed sleeping; but as usual Luffy had found him. Luffy always just knew where to find him.

"What?" he asked. Luffy grinned at him pushing a glass under the bed.

"Sanji made lemonade!"

Zoro looked at the glass then glanced back up at Luffy.

"I don't really like most sweet things." he said with a gruff voice.

"But Zoro! Sanji will get mad if you don't drink it!" Luffy whined.

"Then you drink it." Zoro said rolling his eyes.

"I will if you come out." Luffy said mischievously. Zoro didn't even bother to say anything, he just rolled his eyes again and crawled out. Settling himself on the floor, his back leaning against the bed, and then suddenly he reached out and pulled Luffy onto his lap. Luffy giggled as Zoro situated them both so they were comfortable.

"Now drink." Zoro said softly. Luffy slowly lifted the glass to his mouth and took a small sip. He stopped short when some of it dribbled down his chin and dripped onto the collar of his vest.

"Oh look you spilled." Zoro said. "Can't have you wearing dirty clothes now can we?" He murmured letting his hands wonder up to Luffy's chest. Unbuttoning the vest he slid it off and threw it across the room. Zoro smiled as he pulled Luffy close to him. He could feel Luffy's sweaty back dampening his shirt so he removed it. No one likes to wear wet clothes after all. Luffy turned around and gazed at him happily.

"I thought that we were supposed to be cooling off." He said.

"I like thing hot." Zoro replied before smashing his lips against Luffy's. Luffy returned the kiss passionately. They broke apart after a few moments for air. Zoro licked his lips then suddenly he jumped to his feet. Leaning down he scooped Luffy up into his arms and carried him, bridal style, over to his bed. Placing him on his back he ran over to the door and locked it.

"It's just you and me now." Zoro said walking back over to Luffy; who was waiting patiently on the bed. Zoro lay down next to him, embracing him and they started to viciously make out again. When they broke again Zoro decided to slow down.

"You know what Zoro?" Luffy panted.

"What?"

"I like things hot too."

This was almost to much for Zoro and he was tempted to rip all of Luffy's clothes off and enter him right now. But he forced himself to keep things slow. After all Luffy was still new to the whole sex thing. Plus Zoro decided that he wanted more than just a quicky anyway. Taking his finger he put it up to Luffy's lips.

"Shh then. Just wait." he murmured running his finger down Luffy's torso. Lightly he brushed Luffy's nipple earning himself a happy moan. Zoro smirked.

"Your so easy."

"Shut up and quit teasing me you ass." Luffy gasped.

"Why? That's half the fun." Zoro replied mischievously. Leaning down he kissed it before moving down further. His finger stopped when he reached the pant line and he ripped them off wasting no time. Despite wanting to move slow for Luffy he was feeling very impatient. Luckily for Zoro, Luffy hadn't bothered with underwear.

"Not bad." Zoro said commenting on Luffy's size. Grabbing his cock he began to pump him, slowly at first but getting faster.

"Oh Zoro!" Luffy cried.

"Feels good?" Zoro asked smirking. Luffy moaned happily before cumming all over his lovers hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zoro said satisfied.

"Alright my turn." He continued removing his own pants.

"Wow Zoro! Your dick is huge!" Luffy said a little disoriented.

"Just proof of how much a love you." Zoro said seductively. Grabbing Luffy's leg he hoisted it up onto his shoulder.

"You ready?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded.

"Alright then." Zoro said grabbing Luffy's hips. Slowly he entered being careful to let Luffy adjust before he continued. When both of them were ready Zoro began to thrust in and out. Luffy was practically screaming in pleasure as Zoro hit his 'special spot.' Zoro himself was letting out pleasure filled moans. He felt his seed spill into Luffy and he decided that enough was enough. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

"Wow. That was more intense than normal." Luffy gasped.

"The heat got to me." Zoro panted. Reaching down Luffy grabbed the lemonade glass that was still half full.

"Here Zoro. You need to cool down."

"I already told you that I don't like most sweet things." Zoro snapped.

"Then what do you like?"

Zoro than pulled Luffy close to him again and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Your sweet enough for me."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it yaoi fans? Did I do a good job? Sorry for any OCCness the charaters might have. R and R.<strong>


End file.
